dont crying my son, saranghaeyo
by Gyurievil
Summary: kyuhyun dituduh jadi pembunuh eommanya oleh appanya? / CHAPTER 1 Update! / KyuMin/ KyuKang (?) / Kangteuk/ Family/sad/
1. Chapter 1

"**don't crying my son, saranghaeyo**"

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, KangIn, Leeteuk, other cast all of Super Junior**

**Genre : family, sad**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : typo(s), alur gaje,**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Don't any bashing! And go away plagiators!**

"DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA! KENAPA KAU HARUS HADIR DALAM KEHIDUPANKU! AKU MENYESAL KAU BISA LAHIR DARI RAHIM ISTRIKU,KAU PEMBUNUH! PEMBUNUHHH!" teriakan itu begitu keras dan menggema didepan ruang operasi rumah sakit ini.

.

.

Aku hanya sanggup diam tanpa berucap dan menunduk setunduknya didepan orang yang memang sangat aku hormati. Ya dia adalah appaku, seseorang yang sangat aku banggakan sedang menumpahkan amarah dan kebenciannya terhadap aku, anaknya yang tak berguna.

.

.

Menyakitkan, memang sangat memang, aku begitu tak berguna sampai appaku sendiri bilang aku seorang pembunuh. Apa aku seorang anak durhaka? Anak yang membunuh eommanya sendiri. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud begitu. Aku tak bermaksud membiarkan eomma menolongku ditepi jurang itu.

.

.

**Hehe.. mianhae, ini masih prolog… kalau banyak yang Review aku lanjut, ya kalau gak. Save dulu deh yang ini ^^**

**Ok,,,, minta review yang banyak ya, ^^**

**-gyurievil-**


	2. Chapter 2

"**don't crying my son, saranghaeyo**"

**Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin, KangIn, Leeteuk, other cast all of Super Junior**

**Genre : family, sad, friendship**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : typo(s), alur gaje,**

**Don't like, don't read**

**Don't any bashing! And go away plagiators!**

**== Present story By Gyurievil==**

-gyurievil-

oOo

Seorang namja sedang duduk diatas pohon sambil menendang nendang angin yang tidak bersalah. Pohon yang batangnya lumayan besar itu hampir berdecit karena kencangnya goncangan dari tendangan hampa namja itu.

Dari kegiatannya itu terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedang menahan kesedihan, tampak dari air yang menggenang di iris matanya tanpa terjatuh.

"Apa salahku appa? Hiks… apa salahku?" lirih namja itu yang akhirnya menjatuhkan air matanya kepipi yang sudah terlihat merah keunguan.

-O-

"Kyuhyun… sudah hampir malam… pulang yuk" tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar dari bawah.

Namja yang bernama Kyuhyun itupun langsung menghapus air matanya dan melihat kearah dimana suara itu berasal.

"Sungmin hyung pulang lah dulu, aku masih mau disini" tolaknya kepada namja yang lebih tua dibawahnya

"Tidak Kyu, aku tak mau kejadian tadi berulang. Kau mau dipukuli appamu lagi?" balas namja yang bernama sungmin itu

"Gwenchana hyung, hyung pulanglah dulu. Kalau appa bertanya pada hyung, bilang saja hyung tidak tau"

"Kyu, ayolah! Aku tak ingin kau terluka" paksa sungmin kepada tetangga baru sebulannya yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Hyung… tolonglah!" namja itu memohon dengan tatapan yang sendu

"Baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa apa kau wajib menghubungi aku" perintahnya sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tetap berada diatas batang pohon itu

"Ne, hyung. gomawo"

"Ingat. Hati-hati dipohon itu" teriaknya khawatir

"Ne…"

-O-

-O-

**Kyuhyun Pov.**

Ya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku duduk diatas pohon bukit ini jika appa sudah memukulku. Rasanya seperti dekat dengan seseorang, nyaman.

Hampir setiap hari aku tak pernah lepas dari pukulan appa. Entah itu karena apa, mungkin setiap yang aku lakukan dimatanya hanya sebuah kesalahan.

Pernah appa berkata padaku saat ia selesai memukuliku dan berkata _"__**Pembunuh istriku**__"_tapi aku kan anaknya, masa aku membunuh istrinya. Istrinya bukannya berarti eommaku juga. Iya kan, aku tidak mungkin membunuh eommaku sendiri.

** flashback-**

"KYUHYUN! Mana sarapannya!" teriakan nyaring dari luar kamar mengagetkanku

"Eum.. Ne, appa" balasku pelan sambil menyingkap selimut masih dengan mata tertutup

"Eunggh… jam berapa ini?" gumamku mengerjapkan mata sambil mencoba fokus melihat jam yang tertempel didinding kamar. Ugh lelah sekali setelah mengerjakan PR berlembar-lembar milik senior kelas.

"Eughh…. " aku mengangkat tangan dan meregangkan otot-ototku. Tapi~

"HAH! Ya tuhan! Aku kesiangan!" panikku bangkit setelah sadar melihat jam yang menunjukan waktu tepat pada angka 8.

Aku langsung berlari keluar kamar yang memang dekat dengan dapur, appa membiarkan aku tidur diruang bekas gudang yang lumayan sempit itu sebagai pengganti kamarku setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tak tau alasannya, aku juga tidak ingat sebab apa yang membuatku masuk rumah sakit dan membuat aku pulang dengan keadaan berbalut perban di kepala . Tapi biarlah, yang terpentingkan aku tetap bisa tidur nyenyak, makan dan juga sekolah.

-O-

Tanpa mengganti piyama yang masih menempel di tubuhku, aku langsung mengambil bahan makanan didalam kulkas dan membawanya ke meja untuk diolah. Tapi saat aku akan mengambil pisau tiba-tiba appa membalik tubuhku dan langsung memukul keras wajahku hingga aku menabrak ujung meja dengan keras

Buagh!

"ough!"

"KAU TAK TAU DIUNTUNG! Anak malas! **Pembunuh istriku**! Cepat masakan aku makanan! Aku lapar!" teriaknya marah sambil kembali duduk ke kursi makan tanpa membantuku

Kata itu terulang lagi. Pembunuh istri?

Memangnya kapan aku membunuh eomma? Aku tak melakukan itu. Kalau aku bertanya, pukulan malah akan bertambah.

"Appa mianhae… semalam aku…."

"Kyuhyun…! Bareng ke Sekolah tidak?!" tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan dari luar rumah memotong pembicaraanku

Aku melihat kearah appa untuk melihat tanggapannya

"… Buka! Aku tak suka suara anak itu!" ujarnya pergi

Ok tanda yang baik walaupun menyakitkan, aku langsung membuka pintu rumah dan berlari menuju pagar

"Sungmin Hyung mianhae, aku tidak bisa masuk ke sekolah hari ini. Tolong beritau kim seonsaengnim ya" ujarku sambil membukakan pintu pagar

"Kyu? Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau dipukul appamu lagi?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh pipiku

"Ne, hyung. Tapi ini salahku kok, tadi aku bangun kesiangan jadi terlambat membuat sarapan untuk appa" balasku

"Aigo Kyu, kenapa kau bisa sampai kesiangan. Pasti mengerjakan PR anak-anak berandal sekolah itu ya?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengeluarkan plester dari tasnya, untuk siapa plester itu? Aku tidak merasa ada luka pada Sungmin hyung

"Plesternya untuk siapa hyung?"

"Untukmu babo! Kemari …" balasnya kesal

**Flashback off-**

"Ya tuhan, sudah berapa lama aku disini?" pikirku langsung membuka tas dan melihat jam tangan yang sengaja aku lepas saat naik pohon tadi, dan berakhir dengan kekagetanku

"Haduhhh. Jam 8!" panikku turun dari pohon dengan tergesa-gesa

BRUK…

"ouwh!"

Gelap…..

**To Be Continue**

**Yuhu…. Khkh author datang lagi dengan lanjutan FF bulukan ini. **

**Karena selalu kepikiran KYUMIN , jadi FF ini pairnya ya KYUMIN khkkhk #authorkyuminshipper~ **

"**Readers: dikit bgt thor…"**

**Yapz sengaja khkh.. mianhae~ ngejar target-(target apa?)**

**Aku lagi coba buat FF baru, pengennya Oneshoot, tapi takut gak kekejar coz kuliah dah mulai masuk lagi #dosenkiller khkkh**

**jadi aku buat sekitar 2-3 chapter. Doain ya~**

**Ceritanya sama tentang brothership, family gitu #maklumgakbisabuatromance- tapi author lagi mau coba pair KYUCHUL~ hehe tapi kayknya harus tetep ada MIN nya juga ya~ KYUMINCHUL gitu? Boleh boleh`**

**Semoga diterima yokkk~~~~ ^^**

**RnR ff yang ini ya~ yangggg buanyak~ #ngarep~ kali aj otaknya tiba-tiba mengalir begitu ngeliat koment yang buat mata aku CLING~ KHKh**

**Mampir- ke blog aku - kyurievil . wordpress . com -**

**Hehe~ gomawooooooo**


End file.
